Project 3: Epidemiological and Clinical Translational Studies Post Genome-Wide Association (GWAS) Project Leader: Rosalind Eeles Project Summary: The main focus of Project 3 is establishing a transdisciplinary collaborative network comprised of clinical scientists, epidemiologists, geneticists, and biostatisticians focusing on the transition from 'bench-side' research to 'bed-side' care. The CEC (Clinical ELLIPSE Consortium) will harmonize genetic, clinical, and environmental data from existing consortia, with over 35,000 prostate cancer cases, to evaluate gene, genegene, and gene-environmental effects on prostate cancer risk, including aggressive disease, recurrence, and mortality. The highly integrated ELLIPSE projects will facilitate the most up to date genetic evaluation by working closely with Project 1, identifying novel genetic candidates, and Project 2, providing biological insights on function. The assessment of genetic and environmental interactions will be evaluated for inclusion into a risk score as well as potentially providing directional input for Projects 1 and 2. All risk evaluations will be assessed in European, African American, and Japanese populations. Finally, this initial stage will provide the necessary guidance in developing useful and powerful risk prediction models for prostate cancer risk, including screening, outcome and treatment effects. These risk prediction models may have an immediate public health impact by providing clinicians with the necessary tools to improve clinical-decision making.